


Hug

by seokerforyou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokerforyou/pseuds/seokerforyou
Summary: Dokyeom is happy and feels loved.Seokmin is desperate, and is about to breakdown.Mingyu understands.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 52





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Hug and its lyrics
> 
> honestly i was listening to the song on repeat and i'm bawling my eyes out whenever i hear it..
> 
> whats better to bawl my eyes out when our favourite sunshine seokmin is the one whos getting hurt by his own doubt.

As an idol, you're obliged to be an entertainment for your fans and be their reason for loving to watch you whether you're on or off stage. You feel like everyone has eyes on you in whatever you do. It must feel nice to be seen as a role model right?

Lee Dokyeom has always felt like he's not doing enough yet for his fans and their group. Although his members keep on reassuring him that he's been doing so well, and so good lately, that there's no reason to lose doubt in yourself. It almost felt like an insult to him whenever those words were spoken to him.

He really wants to offer his best out there for his fans, while he can do so. Giving his signature eyesmile and heart fluttering expressions to every fan out there whenever he can. The members can see how passionate and kind this guy is. He tries to always lighten the mood, popping a few jokes here and there, doing something stupiduous but its okay because he's known for it, being a dummy in front of the cameras.

But... sometimes, inside, Lee Seokmin wanted a hug. Desperate for one.

After a long tiring schedule packed with entertainment shows to attend to, it was the nearing dusk and when their members would be ready to leave and rest for a while. Vans were in the group members vicinity, as they all headed in to each designated van they were in before entering the large building.

Seokmin wanted to take a snooze in the van, taking some time to relax his inner mind and find some peace, but his members inside the van insisted on doing that so. Jeonghan had already plugged in his phone to the aux cord to blast music outloud, startling Seokmin. Soon after, Wonwoo and Jihoon joined in with their little car-aoke session in the late night. Seokmin could only smile, or rather, it was Dokyeom that was smiling.

Seokmin was forcing it.

Dokyeom wasn't.

As if on instinct, Mingyu, who was beside Seokmin, laid his head down onto his shoulder, tapping the side of his head slightly, conjuring for him to rest. It wasn't unusual when Mingyu noticed when things were off around Seokmin. He knew the charade he was putting up whenever they're alone. Whenever he's with his members, Dokyeom is the only one that pops up, being happy and silly and sharing laughs with each other. Mingyu knows it, he's been his best friend for years and years to come.

"Go rest, I know you need it Seokmin-ah." Mingyu said, consoling him, rubbing little circles around his back and shoulders. Seokmin soothes around his touch, maybe Dokyeom can wait a while.

He passes out onto Mingyu's shoulders.

_Don't be sorry_

_Don't worry_

_Don't be scared_

_Don't cry_

After a few hours of driving, the van arrived at the dorms. Seokmin still fast asleep while Mingyu lightly shrugged him, notifying him that they were home.

"Let's go Seokmin-ah, you should sleep with me in my room." Mingyu's deep voice intrigued him and Seokmin nodded, eyes still half-lidded from being drowzy.

Exiting the van, everyone did their nightly routines and some headed to bed early, needing to get up soon for their next scheduled shows.

Some still lounged around the living room area, Wonwoo, Hoshi, Dino chatting while the TV plays in the background. S.Coups and Jeonghan hitting the hay early since they were the most sleep deprived out of the bunch. Joshua, Seungkwan, Minghao, Jun, Woozi and Vernon all went to bed early too.

Seokmin had told Hoshi he would be sleeping in Mingyu's room for tonight, and Hoshi just gave him a thumbs up. Entering Mingyu's room is still fascinating to see everytime he steps into it.

Everything is organized, from shelves, drawers, clothes and even their laundry baskets. Seokmin was pleased with this. Mingyu soon entered, just finished washing up his face.

"You okay?" Mingyu stepped behind Seokmin, stretching an arm around his shoulder. Seokmin smiles, "Yea, I'm just... really tired..."

There it is again, Seokmin is forcing a smile.

_"You know you can't hide it forever._ " Mingyu says, looking through his drawers for a change of clothes.

Seokmin sits on his bed, looking at him with a confused look.

And then, it happens.

There's that feeling again, doubt.

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts._

Seokmin can feel his heart clench tightly and his mind is being jumbled. All of the negative thoughts he's been keeping to himself strikes him all in one force. He feels like he's going to break down. He feels so much pain and doubt.

_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts._

'Why are you a main vocalist? You can barely sing.'

'You're smile is too bright, turn it down.'

'My god, you're face looks like a donkey. How are you fit to be an idol?'

'Stop being so perfect and hardworking.'

'You're too much, let some people have their time to shine.'

Seokmin is sweating, he feels so hot. Everything is burning. He feels like he's going to overheat. Why is this happening now?

In all of a flash, Seokmin is tearing up, it's embarrassing really. Dokyeom and Seokmin only have one thing in comparison, and it's being able to cry easily.

But Dokyeom has different reasons to cry. He cries whenever he's with his members and their CARATs. He cries reminiscing their past memories and reliving them. He cries because he's so happy that they're all together. He cries because he is happy.

Seokmin cries because... it's hard.

It's hard living to Dokyeom's expectations. It's hard enduring what he's kept to himself for so many years. It's hard to keep on living for all the burdens he's been casted upon for being in the group.

It's hard, so he cries.

"Yah."

Seokmin flinches. He's forgotten Mingyu's in the room with him, immediately wiping tears off his face.

Instead of exchanging words, Seokmin is met with Mingyu's arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

This hug felt more special than any of the hugs Seokmin's received.

_"To me you are very precious,"_ Mingyu spoke, keeping him into a tight embrace. Seokmin's eyes started to dwell on its own again. Dokyeom remembers saying this to every CARAT he's seen and met, and he's never felt it once being Seokmin.

Although Jeonghan, Hoshi, Seungkwan and Jihoon have said it to him a few times, it just feels like they were talking to Dokyeom, not Seokmin.

_"You can tell me today was tough,"_ his deep voice, trying to calm Seokmin. He remembers all the rough times they've been through since their journey of being 5 years together. If it weren't for today, Seokmin would've had to endure more days to come all alone.

_"I am here, you've suffered a lot,"_ Mingyu continued. Seokmin feels content in this embrace now, feeling Mingyu's warmth through his chest, and seeing how much Mingyu really adores him. Dokyeom always says that he's there to sing out loud for CARATs whenever they need it, willing to risk losing his voice just for them.

'Ah... I understand now.'

_"I love you,"_ Mingyu said, and this felt so different for Seokmin. He couldn't say it back. He was tired. But deep down, Seokmin knew that Mingyu thought of him saying that too. Seokmin has always known that he and Mingyu shared something deeper than just being friends. The way Mingyu was able to read Seokmin as an instinct and adapts to his current mood. It's like, they were telepathically connected and can share each others feelings.

'This is what I was desperate for.'

_"I will hug you."_

For the first and last time of his life, Seokmin received a hug.

Seokmin smiled, and it wasn't forced.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,
> 
> also i'm on a seokwoo binge now so i may write more :)


End file.
